The Job Nightmare
by rosaleigh294
Summary: This is so much more then just having trouble finding a job. If you are having troulbe finding a job read this and be greatful.


"Looking for a job that is close to home is so hard Mom," said Anne "can't you drop me off at CVS if I get a job there." "No you have to find your own transportation to whatever job you get, your sixteen now go get your license." said Angela (Ashley's Mom)

To fill you in on what just happened Anne has just turned sixteen, and is starting the job hunt ,but her town is small and has no businesses in need of a hired hand, but jobs that do need a hired hand are to far for Anne to get there on her own. So Anne asked her mom if she would drop Anne off at her new job, if she gets one.

"I hate my mother how am I going to get transportation, I can't take the bus, and I don't know anyone to car pool with." said Anne with astonishment to her mother's reaction. "I can still hear you Anne." said Angela, Anne's mom.

Anne went to her room and read the job listings in the paper. As Anne was muttering to herself while reading the job listings, she saw someone in Allentown had broken their leg and needs some help around the house. Anne called the number and asked a couple of questions about the job listed in the paper. The person seemed very nice and wanted Anne to come for an interview. Anne said she would be right there.

Anne told her mom she was going for an interview on Pine Street and would be back soon. Angela asked if Anne would call her when she got there and before she left. Anne's response was "Yes, of course I will mom."

Anne got her bike and helmet, and when to the interview. When she got there; there were two Women there one in a wheelchair with one leg up (Anne presumed this was the lady with the broke leg) and the other was standing behind the wheelchair. The lady standing behind the wheelchair looked… well, unpleasant.

Anne called her mom, and then went up to the women. "Are you Bethany Bumble?" asked Anne. The women behind the wheelchair responded and said "This is my mom, Bethany Bumble, and I am Brittany Deck." Anne said please to meet you and reached out to shake hands, but Brittany started asking questions instead. Her first question was "what is your name and age?" "I am Anne Meier and I am sixteen years old." Her next question was…"What do you do to clean your house?" Anne's answered "I vacuum, mop and do anything else to help keep my house clean." Brittany's third question was "Would you ever take advantage of someone?" Anne's answer was as quick and sound as the others if not more so. "I would never take advantage of anyone. It would be against my nature and religion." Anne declared. Brittany seemed taken back by the fact that Anne brought up religion. As if She though she was going to get some punk looking for the job and she wanted to set them straight before any thing happens to her mother …again.

Then Bethany asked Anne "What religion do you follow?" She asked in a soft warm voice much nicer then her daughter's military voice. "I follow a Wesleyan Lutheran religion." Anne said sternly. Then Bethany said without even looking or consulting with her daughter "You are hired. I love the way you answered all our questions with such power and sounded base. You start Thursday." Brittany resented her mother's decision greatly anyone could tell this because she gave a head shake of disagreement but she let it be other then that.

Anne called her mom and told her she got the job and was heading home. When Anne got home no one was there except for the tree family dogs. The dogs were shaking and afraid as if …No! Ashley heads for the stairs; there was blood splatter everywhere, as if someone broke their nose. Anne screamed at the top of her lungs with fright that something terrible had happened to her mother or something. She grabbed her cell phone and called 911, when she heard screaming out the back door. When she got to the ally the operator told her to hold on. Anne found herself wondering where the screams came from did she just make them up. Then, out of nowhere she heard more screams. She turned around and saw a dark haired male holding her mom hostage. Anne screamed to him saying "Leave my Mom alone or you'll be sorry you ever entered this town!" The man just kept running, so Anne chased him with lightening speed. When the police where near, the man was running on fourteenth street, and was about to turn with Anne close behind, still holding her mom hostage. Then, the police where everywhere, like Angela was the president or something. The police where from all over the Lehigh valley. The man was surrounded but managed to get away.

The police asked Anne many questions. Anne was upset, scared, anger at that man and herself. Anne had called her dad, step-dad and, step-mom. So they where all there. One thing Anne could not stop thinking, about was her mom meeting her Nana (who had just died the past summer). Anne knew this was a bad thought but it kept popping in her head. A policeman asked if Anne would try to describe the man to a forensic artist. Anne said "Yes, but I didn't know where it would get them." Anne as afraid they would not find her mother. Just then Anne's cell phone started ringing, she answered it, and it was her mom! Angela told Anne where she was and the man's name; it was Kyle Dolcrab (weird name huh). Anne told the police and they went to get her mom. Anne's step-dad wanted to go too but, they said it would be too dangerous and they had it under control. They went to the address got Angela, and arrested the man who kidnapped her. We all went home and talked about what happened that day.


End file.
